Reunite and be together again
by CheshireBear
Summary: "Sion... Esto no puede ser verdad, por favor, ¡abre los ojos!" "Cuando tienes algo que proteger, siempre pierdes." "Sé que estarás bien." "Nos volveremos a ver, Nezumi..." / POV Nezumi. / SPOILERS CAPÍTULO 11. / Angst.


**Corregido y resubido.**

**Pareja:** _Nezumi x Sion._

**Advertencias: SPOILER DEL ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO.** Si no lo has visto, _por favor_, no leas esto. Y otra cosa, es **drama**, _así que prepara los pañuelos_. (?) No sé si considerarlo **necrofilia**, en todo caso _soft_.

**Disclaimer:** De nadie más que de **Atsuko Asano.**

**Nos vemos en las notas finales ;w;)/**

* * *

><p>No puede ser verdad. Nada de esto está sucediendo.<p>

No...

No.

**¡NO!**

Pero una ojeada al rostro sin vida de Sion hace que mis esperanzas se partan y caigan en el suelo haciendo un ruido ensordecedor que sólo yo puedo escuchar.

Sé perfectamente que una bala en el corazón quita la vida pero... aun así tenía esperanzas. ¿Cómo va a morir Sion? Eso es absolutamente imposible. Yo le iba a proteger con mi vida pasase lo que pasase pero ahora...

—_Vamos... ¡Resiste, Sion!_ —Grita Rikiga, sacudiendo el cuerpo inerte de mi compañero.— _¡Sion, Sion!_

—_Oye, ¿qué está pasando, Nezumi?_ —Inukashi sostiene para que no me derrumbe y me grita justo en la oreja. Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para Sion. No puede ser verdad. Es una pesadilla y si cierro los ojos todo desaparecerá. Me levantaré en mi cama junto a Sion y me dará los buenos días con una gran sonrisa.

—_¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!_ —Grita de nuevo Rikiga, cogiendo a Sion en brazos y apretándolo fuerte contra su pecho. Me hace abrir los ojos y obserbar de nuevo la cruda realidad.

—_¡Joder!_ —Se queja Inukashi, yendo hacia la rampa que nos llevaría a la salida.

Mientras caemos escucho cómo todo el centro penitenciario se colapsa por dentro. Se pueden oír fuertes explosiones. Entonces, entre todo aquel ruido, se escucha el Moon Drop a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos. Es un gemido lastimero que describe a la perfección cómo me siento en este momento.

Llegamos al sitio donde por fin podremos salir al exterior y escapar. Pero Sion no respira y ya nada de aquello tiene sentido.

Rikiga lo tumba en el suelo con total delicadeza y le cierra los ojos con sumo cuidado, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no derramar ni una lágrimas. Él adora a Sion porque le recuerda a Karan.

—_Sion..._ —Gimotea el hombre encogiendo los hombros y cerrando los pequeños ojos.

—_Vámonos, viejo..._ —Inukashi también está junto a Sion. Le mira con tristeza. Las palabras de la cuidadora de perros hacen que Rikiga le preste atención.— _Esto no aguantará demasiado._

—_Pero..._

—_¡Las lágrimas no reviviran a los muertos!_ —Dice Inukashi secamente.— _Pero podemos encontrar un lugar mejor para enterrarlo._

Inukashi se acerca a mí y me coge de un brazo, levantándome del suelo mientras susurra si estoy en condiciones de caminar. Sí que puedo, pero a duras penas. O no. Qué más da, Sion ha muerto.

Me sacudo para zafarme del agarre de la chica y, cuando no tengo ningún punto de apoyo, mis piernas ceden y caigo al suelo como un peso muerto.

Noto las ardientes lágrimas que luchan por derramarse de mis ojos mientras me arrastro hacia el cuerpo inerte de Sion. Tal vez sólo esté durmiendo, es tan despistado... Seguro que estoy tan preocupado sólo por su estupidez de niño rico.

—_Nezumi, Sion está..._ —La voz de Inukashi tiembla y se rompe antes de poder continuar. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y frustración. Entonces recita su lema:— _Voy a sobrevivir... ¡Me rehúso a morir! Nezumi, ¡si estás dispuesto a morir aquí, adelante! ¡Una vez que hayas encontrado algo que proteger ya habrás perdido! _—Se queda un momento en silencio, por si rectifico.— _¡Que así sea!_

Ya no puede contener más sus emociones y grandes lágrimas caen por sus morenas mejillas. Ella también apreciaba mucho a Sion. Entonces empieza a correr y Rikiga, después de volver a mirar con ternura a Sion, se muerde el labio y corre detrás de ella. Tampoco quiere dejar allí a Sion. Pero no voy a dejar que se lo lleven.

Sigo acercándome a Sion hasta que estoy lo suficientemente cerca, como cuando dormimos juntos en la estrecha cama de mi escondite... nuestro escondite. Su rostro no ha perdido la belleza ni la inocencia... ¿Por qué ha acabado todo así? No tenías que morir, Sion. No tú.

Finalmente le tapo el rostro con mi capa de superfibra y mi voz quebrada, rota en mil pedazos, empieza a salir por si sola.

—_Alma que fue llevada por el viento, corazón robado por un humano..._ —No tiene ningún ritmo ni armonía. Sólo recito una serie de palabras que me aparecen en la mente.— _Oh Tierra... Oh lluvias tormentosas... Oh cielo... Oh Luz... _

Todo se está empezando a derrumbar a mi alrededor pero ¿qué importa eso? Ya nada... nada importa. La única persona a la que ansiaba proteger con todas mis fuerzas ahora ya no está. Murió intentando salvarme.

Hay un doloroso y frío hueco en mi pecho, el cual ha sido vaciado violentamente en cuestión de segundos. Me han arrancado lo que allí estaba y Sion se lo había llevado con su muerte. Mi voz cada ves se apaga más y más.

—_Refugia a todos dentro de un abrazo. Para vivir en tu abrazo._ —Mi voz no puede seguir. Simplemente se para. Cierro los ojos y tanteo el cuerpo tapado de Sion.

Un espasmo de dolor recorre mi cuerpo al coger una mano fría. Él era cálido. Siempre había sido cálido. No podía estar frío. No podía haber muerto... Sion...

Las ganas de destapar su rostro, aún gastando mis últimas fuerzas en ello, son irreprimibles. Su cabello, tan blanco y puro, vuelve a quedar descubierto. Sus ojos están cerrados, como si estuviera durmiendo plácidamente. Y sus labios... aún recuerdo cuando me besó. Fue tan cálido como esperaba que fuera. Quiero probar de nuevo aquellos suaves y dulces labios...

Intentando no desplomarse sobre él, me acerco y rozo mis labios con los ajenos. Están terriblemente fríos, sin signos de vida, su aliento caliente ha desaparecido. Vuelvo a taparle el rostro y me dejo caer a su lado. Cierro los ojos, esperando morir junto a la persona que más he amado en toda mi vida. Ahora ya no me queda nada por lo que seguir adelante.

No puedo evitar llorar ahora que sé que realmente se ha ido. Pequeñas lágrimas que luchaban por salir, por fin liberadas, se apresuran a huir de mis párpados cerrados. Pero una repentina y cálida luz me hace abrir los ojos de nuevo. Cuando logro enfocar por fin lo que veo, me pregunto si los delirios de la muerte ya me están atacando. Es Safu.

Destapa de nuevo a Sion y yo me molesto, aún cuando siento que estoy a punto de morir y no tengo fuerzas para reprenderle. Se sienta sobre sus piernas y pone la cabeza de Sion sobre su regazo. Entonces empieza a cantar la canción que yo había dejado a medias.

Su voz es débil, como un susurro del viento, realmente agradable. Le acaricia con cariño el cabello albino mientras le canta. Miro absorto el peculiar espectáculo, pensando que aquello era algo mágico. La celestial voz es muy dulce y su cuerpo parece un holograma brillante.

Cuando su canción cesa, Safu me mira con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y asiente mientras se descompone en pequeñas luces brillantes. Con súbita fuerza, me levanto y miro boquiabierto cómo los pequeños destellos ascienden hacia el cielo.

Allí está. Elyurias. Es una gran avispa. Pero no me infunde terror en absoluto, es algo precioso, un espectáculo de cuento de hadas. Entonces un gran destello me ciega y una explosión en el techo hace que me cubra el rostro con los brazos, pero lo único que cae son unas pequeñas chispas brillantes, como si de nieve dorada se tratase.

Como por arte de magia, mis heridas están cerradas y curadas. La sangre ya no brota de ellas. Aunque la gran herida en el interior de mi pecho sigue allí, mucho más dolorosa que cualquier traumatismo físico.

—_¿Nezumi?_ —... Ahora sí que estoy delirando. Acabo de escuchar a Sion. Le miro, temeroso. Como si se estuviera despertando de una larga siesta, parpadea varias veces mientras me mira con esas orbes bermejas, tan parecidas a rubíes.— _Oí a Safu cantar._

Parpadeo. Me está mirando, me está hablando de nuevo. Mi corazón es devuelto al sitio donde le corresponde estar, Sion ha vuelto y lo ha traído de nuevo con él. Sonrío con total alivio, incluso lloraría de felicidad. Sabía que no podía desaparecer sin más. Nunca más dejaré que te pase algo malo.

Por eso debo despedirme de él.

Le beso antes de irme, pero no es un beso de despedida, es un beso de "_nos volveremos a ver_".

Ahora el muro está destruído, por lo que Sion ha conseguido su propósito y estar conmigo sólo significaría ponerle en peligro de nuevo.

No consentiré que Sion muera de nuevo. Nunca más. Es doloroso, pero sé que él vendrá a buscarme cuando sea lo suficientemente fuerte e independiente.

Algún día volveremos a vernos, Sion...

Nos reuniremos y estaremos juntos de nuevo,** para siempre.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola!<strong>

Esto es _casi_ en su totalidad basado en el anime, como habéis podido leer. Solo puse un beso extra... ;_;

Este momento del anime fue en el que **peor** lo pasé, porque yo **AMO** a Sion con **TOOOODAS** mis fuerzas!

Cuando vi que se moría simplemente mi corazón _se partió_ y supe que no iba a ser feliz nunca si él moría!

Entonces, cuando vino Safu y lo revivió... He de decir que ahora **AMO** a Safu, en serio, _**la idolatro, es mi jodida diosa.**_

Si no fuese por ella, Sion hubiese muerto, seguido por Nezumi! ;n;

En fin, de todas formas, el final fue **épico.** Yo no me esperaba ese beso **PARA NADA!** ww;

Fue como _**wao**_, me **morí**, **salté** y **por poco grito** D:! Pero _no pude_, era por la noche(?)

Como sea, espero que os haya gustado este fic tan dramático que **NECESITABA** escribir, en serio. _**Amo demasiado a Sion como para no escribir esto~**_

_**¿Creéis que el estudio BONES será bueno con las fangirls y hará una segunda temporada? (´w`)**_ ¡Yo espero que sí, _**con todísimas mis fuerzas**_!

Tal vez pronto sorprenda(?) de nuevo con más fanfics de No.6 **y LARGOS!** _Aw yeeeah_(?)

Bueno! Dejo ya de escribir, _que os aburro_ xDDD Como sea, **muchas gracias por leer**, ya sabéis que _sin los lectores_, **muero**! (?

_**Espero que me sigáis leyendo y me dejéis esas reviews que amo tanto! ·w·)/**_

**Nos leemos~**


End file.
